


that godawful hoodie

by everythinghappensforareason17



Series: Aos Drabbles [10]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Gen, Multi, Prompt Fic, Sharing Clothes, Threesome - F/F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythinghappensforareason17/pseuds/everythinghappensforareason17
Summary: "Really? Why do you keep taking that ugly ass hoodie...and wearing it?!"
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: Aos Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1422886
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	that godawful hoodie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smallblueandloud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallblueandloud/gifts).



> **_Written for earth vs space's season for giving challenge and @smallblueandloud on tumblr and ao3!_**
> 
> **  
> _I hope it's at least a bit of what you requested...I tried for domestic but got mischievous instead lol! I hope you enjoy! Oh and if you'd like a rough idea of what kind of hoodie I had in mind, then[here!](https://cdna.lystit.com/photos/2013/11/15/urban-outfitters-turquoise-patagonia-halfsnap-pullover-hoodie-sweatshirt-product-3-14895712-056399384.jpeg) _  
> **
> 
> **  
> _Plus I had['you are my electric girl'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796765) in mind when I wrote it...but it can be read as a standalone:)_  
> **  
> 

**Banner by florchis**

" _Hey,_ _yo, Fitz_ ! Have you seen my favorite hoodie? I seem to _keep_ losing it!" Daisy Johnson yelled from the other room, beyond annoyed...and _totally suspicious_ of her boyfriend's _suspected_ thievery.

She stomped her foot loudly against the wooden floor.

Jemma turned down a corner in her magazine to glance at Fitz, looking him up and down...and _stopping_ to stare at the baggy and godawful turquoise and purple hoodie that Daisy _loved_ so dang much-- _and Jemma dreamed about burning constantly_ \--that he was currently wearing. 

She raised an eyebrow at him. " _Really?_ Why do you keep stealing that ugly ass hoodie...and _wearing it?!_ "

Fitz grinned, shrugging shamelessly as he snuggling himself deeper into Daisy's comfy jacket. 

Jemma rolled her eyes, going back to reading her magazine. "Fitz, she's going to kill you…"

Fitz snorted.

"Nah, she won't. She'll huff and puff about it for a bit to hide the fact that it actually _really_ turns her on that I wear her clothes...and then eventually she'll get over herself and we'll all end up having sex...and then she'll just go _borrow_ one of my own sweaters as pseudo payback afterwards!" 

Jemma just licked her finger, turning a page. " _Oh, I see…"_

"I wouldn't wear this hoodie willingly, Jemma…" 

" _You're an idiot."_ Jemma snarked back fondly...and Fitz just grinned when he heard Daisy's _frustrated_ footsteps continue to head toward them in the living room. 

" _Never doubt me._ " 

_**The end.** _


End file.
